Steven Universe Fanbase Wikia:Chat/Logs/3 Jul 2016
02:00:37 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Hi! 02:00:42 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: "ask" 02:00:42 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I said ask 02:00:45 CHAT Katiebug586: Hi JinxBinx :) 02:00:51 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Hey Lazubot 02:01:02 CHAT Katiebug586: I only said hi Opal, no need to get your panties in a bunch 02:01:08 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Wtf 02:01:10 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: I'm not Jinx Katie, I'm the drowning bot---- 02:01:15 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I never said anything to you, Katie 02:01:20 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Oh my lord, great log material 02:03:47 CHAT Japkot: It may spread to the rest of your computer 02:03:50 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Hey 80's Lapis o/ 02:03:51 CHAT Katiebug586: Oh 02:03:51 CHAT JinxBinx: FUCK 02:12:09 CHAT MasonIrving: Yes? 02:12:10 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Logging... 02:12:11 CHAT Japkot: I was about to tear you a new one when I saw your page 02:12:12 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 02:12:14 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: All logs] - Today] 02:12:15 CHAT Japkot: like 02:12:17 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: GUYS 02:12:19 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: WHAT IF 02:12:24 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: WE ASK LENHI TO COME ON 02:12:28 CHAT Japkot: 'CATEGORIZE YOUR FUCKING PAGE' 02:12:30 CHAT Katiebug586: Yes 02:12:37 CHAT JinxBinx: !tell Renegade Enchidio that he can kiss my ass 02:12:37 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 02:12:40 CHAT Japkot: but you have made me proud 02:12:47 CHAT Japkot: I applaud you man 02:12:47 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: pay your fucking taxes 02:13:00 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:13:01 CHAT MasonIrving: Thank you! 02:13:03 QUIT Katiebug586 has left the chat. 02:13:05 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: GO SAVE A FUCKING KID, ADOPT NOW. 02:13:05 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: !tell Lenhi that he hoe 02:13:06 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Lenhi that next time we meet. 02:13:07 CHAT MasonIrving: Bye 02:13:11 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Rude. 02:13:15 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 62. 02:13:18 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: 62! 02:13:20 CHAT Japkot: Katie didn't have any purpose on chat anymore 02:13:28 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Rude.... :/ 02:13:29 CHAT Japkot: because Jinx couldn't PM 02:13:32 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Ew that emote. 02:13:35 QUIT MasonIrving has left the chat. 02:13:43 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: !tell Raelcontor lol fuck off 02:13:43 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Raelcontor lol fuck off that next time we meet. 02:13:43 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Logging... 02:13:45 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 2 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 02:13:45 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: LOL 02:13:48 CHAT JinxBinx: guys seriously I'm being stalked 02:13:52 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: huh 02:13:53 CHAT Japkot: and he couldn't stal- I mean PM her 02:13:55 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: !tell Raelcontor that lol fuck off 02:13:55 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Raelcontor that next time we meet. 02:13:56 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Wait really??? 02:13:59 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: by who jinx 02:14:01 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: By who??? 02:14:03 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: kay t 02:14:04 CHAT JinxBinx: katie 02:14:04 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: is it 02:14:08 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: K t 02:14:09 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: what do u mean 02:14:12 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: what is katie doing 02:14:13 CHAT JinxBinx: K T 02:14:19 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: is she getting lewd pics of ur boobs 02:14:21 CHAT JinxBinx: have u not seen 02:14:23 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: i mean pussy 02:14:23 CHAT JinxBinx: her 02:14:24 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: i mean 02:14:24 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: K T wan'ts a piece of you? 02:14:27 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: face 02:14:33 CHAT JinxBinx: I DONT HAVE A VAGINA YOU CLIT 02:14:35 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Lana you should just use !tell Raelcontor that Tyra Banks thinks your Naomi Campbell, aka Tyra Banks thinks YOURE A FUCKING SLUT CUT URSELF A CUNT. 02:14:38 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: U DONALD TRUMp 02:14:42 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: OKAY BRB 02:14:49 CHAT Japkot: STOP ABUSING THE FUCKING BOT 02:14:52 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: PLEASE. 02:14:56 CHAT JinxBinx: FUCK OFD IN A TRUCKHOLE 02:14:58 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: #JusticeForDax 02:14:59 CHAT JinxBinx: @enchio 02:15:00 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Wanna see something funny 02:15:01 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: !off 02:15:02 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Shutting down... 02:15:05 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: !on 02:15:06 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Booting up! 02:15:06 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Already up and running! 02:15:09 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Don't. 02:15:11 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: !tell raelcontor ur a cunt, cunt bitch bastard idiot loser asshole drama maker person liar deserved suicide twig human 02:15:12 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Raelcontor ur a cunt, cunt bitch bastard idiot loser asshole drama maker person liar deserved suicide twig human that next time we meet. 02:15:12 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: You. 02:15:14 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: WOW 02:15:15 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: OH MY GOD. 02:15:17 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: i mean 02:15:19 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: STOP. 02:15:22 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Agh. 02:15:25 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ok 02:15:27 JOIN Katiebug586 has joined the chat. 02:15:31 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Also will bots get CSS soon? 02:15:33 CHAT Japkot: SHHH 02:15:41 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: hi 02:15:45 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Probably not 02:15:46 CHAT Japkot: hello 02:15:51 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Katie, AmethystPearlFusion wanted me to tell you: 02:16:18 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Just kidding, the command is trash anyways. 02:16:26 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 63. 02:16:40 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: guys 02:16:41 CHAT Japkot: !tell me something I don't know 02:16:41 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Me something I don't know that next time we meet. 02:16:47 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: we have to get lenhi on this chat 02:16:59 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Lenhi to stay here that next time we meet. 02:17:22 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Lenhi already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 02:17:26 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: !tell jinxbinx vagina 02:17:26 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Jinxbinx vagina that next time we meet. 02:17:34 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: !tell jinxbinx that vagina 02:17:34 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Okay! I will tell Jinxbinx that next time we meet. 02:17:39 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: no. 02:17:46 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: yes. 02:17:58 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Stop. 02:18:14 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Or you'll be forced to say !miss Raelcontor 02:18:17 CHAT JinxBinx: !tell Renegade Enchidio that if he keeps being a cummy cockface I'm going to punch him in his ball sac 02:18:17 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 02:21:39 CHAT Japkot: YOU'RE HALF PEARL 02:24:28 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: WHAT DID I MISS 02:24:30 JOIN JinxBinx has joined the chat. 02:24:32 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: SERIOUSLY WHAT 02:24:34 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: STOP. 02:24:36 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: PLEASE. 02:24:37 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ok 02:24:37 CHAT JinxBinx: FUCK U JUST DO 02:25:08 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: 02:24, July 3, 2016 Renegade Enchidio (wall | contribs | block) banned JinxBinx (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours 0 minutes 0 seconds, ends 04:24, July 3, 2016 (existing) 02:25:09 CHAT Japkot: I am completely unrelated 02:25:11 CHAT Japkot: so ban me 02:25:12 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: lol 02:25:14 CHAT Japkot: it makes sense 02:25:18 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Logging... 02:25:19 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 02:25:20 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: No your being an ass 02:25:21 CHAT Japkot: /me claps 02:25:22 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: actually it does japkot 02:25:25 CHAT JinxBinx: fuck you you dirty salty sea whore 02:25:26 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: or should i say 02:25:27 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: FAPKOT 02:25:29 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: And your being rude af 02:25:29 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: OHHHHHHHHHHH 02:25:30 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: REKT 02:25:30 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: REKT 02:25:31 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: REKT 02:25:33 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: STOP. 02:25:37 CHAT Katiebug586: Guys, we need rules 02:25:39 CHAT Japkot: thats not rude 02:25:39 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: jinx 02:25:44 CHAT Katiebug586: This is turning into fucking chaos 02:25:44 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: lapis lazubot is bullying me 02:26:09 CHAT Japkot: Katie 02:26:15 CHAT JinxBinx: okay we're cool 02:26:16 CHAT Japkot: please we are handing it 02:26:17 CHAT Katiebug586: Ok 02:26:19 CHAT Japkot: stop it now 02:26:22 CHAT Japkot: everyone 02:26:29 CHAT Japkot: Opal enforce the rules 02:26:32 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: brb 02:26:38 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: Okay, So what I know is PMs don't work for me either 02:26:41 CHAT JinxBinx: >enforce the rules 02:26:44 CHAT JinxBinx: >brb 02:26:44 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I do, Japkot 02:26:47 CHAT Katiebug586: So Jinx, what if Sadie did go blind? 02:26:48 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Wtf are you talking about 02:26:51 CHAT Katiebug586: I nearly said Bald 02:26:52 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: So what the hell happened while I was gone? 02:26:55 CHAT Katiebug586: Stuff 02:26:56 CHAT Japkot: banning me isn't enforcing the rules 02:26:59 CHAT Japkot: you just hate me 02:27:01 CHAT JinxBinx: she would have a terrible problem 02:27:21 CHAT JinxBinx: but we all ban eachother? 02:27:29 CHAT Japkot: . 02:27:35 CHAT Katiebug586: Lots and lots of bans 02:27:49 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I don't hate you 02:28:00 CHAT Katiebug586: Jinx do you think Sadie would sob about it, when she wakes up, and finds out she's perm blind? 02:28:04 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I banned you because your being a complete ass 02:28:07 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: And you needed to chill 02:28:12 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Were having fun 02:28:32 CHAT JinxBinx: yes katie 02:28:37 CHAT JinxBinx: barb would be sad too 02:28:41 CHAT Katiebug586: Everyone would 02:29:02 CHAT JinxBinx: ye 02:29:26 CHAT Katiebug586: Would Barb cry and hug Sadie as well? 02:29:39 CHAT JinxBinx: YES 02:29:41 CHAT Japkot: Its her daughter 02:29:45 CHAT Japkot: her own flesh and blood 02:29:46 JOIN Tsundoku has joined the chat. 02:29:47 CHAT Japkot: so no 02:29:57 CHAT Japkot: perish the thought 02:30:10 CHAT JinxBinx: I READ PERISH AS PENISH 02:30:15 CHAT Tsundoku: penish the thought 02:30:19 CHAT JinxBinx: hi tsun 02:30:24 CHAT JinxBinx: lmao 02:30:25 CHAT Japkot: tsun o/ 02:30:34 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: penish 02:30:34 CHAT Katiebug586: Jinx, hit me up when pms are working 02:30:39 CHAT Katiebug586: And we can do a rp about dis 02:30:44 CHAT JinxBinx: also when we have ban fights no one get offense it's just for fun 02:30:52 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: rp about the pms not working 02:30:53 CHAT JinxBinx: ok 02:31:26 CHAT Zynethyst: can i reapply for chat mod 02:31:28 CHAT Zynethyst: please 02:31:33 CHAT Katiebug586: *End* 02:31:36 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Logging... 02:31:37 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 68 messages logged. 02:32:06 CHAT Katiebug586: What a glorious rp, don't you agree Ember? 02:32:50 CHAT Zynethyst: i know. 02:32:51 CHAT Japkot: and I should have phrased that better 02:32:56 CHAT Zynethyst: but there is a empty spot 02:32:59 CHAT Zynethyst: a vacant one 02:33:01 CHAT Zynethyst: on the staff page 02:33:09 CHAT Katiebug586: Maybe I could take that spot 02:33:11 CHAT Zynethyst: and its not right to replace someone all willy nilly 02:33:11 CHAT Japkot: but we have more then enough staff 02:33:14 CHAT Katiebug586: I didn't do the things you did 02:33:17 CHAT Zynethyst: wow thanks 02:33:19 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: I think we have enough staff at this moment 02:33:23 CHAT Zynethyst: just kick me to the curb why dont you 02:33:29 CHAT Katiebug586: Wow, salty? 02:33:30 CHAT Japkot: You brought a troll to the chat! 02:33:33 CHAT Katiebug586: Wow, salty much? 02:33:37 CHAT Japkot: that spammed Jinx 02:33:39 CHAT Zynethyst: yes and you cause ban fights 02:33:42 CHAT Zynethyst: which is worse 02:33:45 CHAT Zynethyst: fighting with bans 02:33:50 CHAT Zynethyst: or just bringing a alt account 02:33:53 CHAT Japkot: Ban fights are fun 02:33:55 JOIN Zynethyst has joined the chat. 02:33:58 CHAT Japkot: we all agree 02:34:01 CHAT Katiebug586: Like one admin said, It's for fun 02:34:06 QUIT Zynethyst has left the chat. 02:34:07 CHAT Katiebug586: No one takes offense by it, but you 02:34:08 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: yes for fun 02:34:09 JOIN Zynethyst has joined the chat. 02:34:15 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: but what i did was for fun too. 02:34:24 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: so if you can have fun with banning people 02:34:27 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: why cant i 02:34:31 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: with a alt account 02:34:33 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: see 02:34:37 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: theres two sides 02:34:46 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: im not taking offense to ban fight 02:34:48 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: *fights 02:34:51 CHAT Japkot: A troll is going to get kicked 02:34:57 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: It's when fun goes too far 02:34:57 CHAT Japkot: no matter who they are 02:35:04 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: yes but 02:35:06 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: Is all I have to say really 02:35:07 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: i want to reapply 02:35:09 CHAT Japkot: none of us go and spam a message 100 times 02:35:11 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: Now brb 02:35:14 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: i mean i have a bot 02:35:18 CHAT Japkot: and go to a message wall 02:35:21 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: how am i gonna use the commands on my main account 02:35:23 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: when im not a mod 02:35:25 CHAT Japkot: and to that a hundred times as wekk 02:35:33 CHAT Japkot: *well 02:35:37 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: so please let me reapply 02:35:43 CHAT Katiebug586: Yo JinxBinx, go here:http://us22.chatzy.com/95962314358096 You don't need a account, isn't that great?" 02:35:45 CHAT Japkot: you can reapply 02:35:45 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: can i get one more chance 02:35:49 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: thank you 02:35:53 CHAT Japkot: when there's enough staff positions 02:35:57 CHAT Zynethyst: wow 02:36:04 JOIN JinxBinx has joined the chat. 02:36:09 CHAT Japkot: we have more staff then normal users 02:36:12 CHAT Zynethyst: Staff Page 02:36:14 CHAT Zynethyst: um 02:36:18 CHAT Zynethyst: one more vacant spot 02:36:19 CHAT Zynethyst: look 02:36:37 CHAT Katiebug586: Yes, but like Jap is saying, we have more staff than normal users 02:36:48 CHAT Zynethyst: whats the point to that arguement 02:36:49 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Zynethyst you were demoted for trolling 02:36:53 CHAT Zynethyst: users are users 02:36:57 CHAT Katiebug586: When we get more users, then you can reapply 02:37:00 CHAT Zynethyst: and i understand that 02:37:03 CHAT Katiebug586: Now please, STOP 02:37:05 CHAT Japkot: The three chat mods are on constantlşy 02:37:08 CHAT Japkot: *constantly 02:37:08 CHAT Zynethyst: but you replaced me willy nilly 02:37:09 CHAT Zynethyst: so was i 02:37:10 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Don't mini mod Katie 02:37:12 CHAT Katiebug586: Ok 02:37:14 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: This has nothing to do with you 02:37:17 CHAT Zynethyst: okay but 02:37:19 CHAT Zynethyst: i ave a bot 02:37:22 CHAT Zynethyst: how do i use it 02:37:24 CHAT Japkot: and the admins are on constantly 02:37:27 CHAT Zynethyst: when i cant use the commands 02:37:33 CHAT Zynethyst: then why did you get a 4th cm 02:37:54 CHAT Zynethyst: if you didnt want other people to be staff, why is there 4 cms. 02:37:57 CHAT Japkot: I don't know 02:38:03 CHAT Japkot: It was Yyaku and Jinx' desicion 02:38:07 CHAT Japkot: but I agree 02:38:07 CHAT Zynethyst: like you denied peridoork and katie from staff 02:38:11 CHAT JinxBinx: well 02:38:13 CHAT JinxBinx: how about rb 02:38:21 CHAT Zynethyst: sure 02:38:24 CHAT Zynethyst: lapis for css please 02:38:25 CHAT Japkot: Peridoork and Katie are NEW 02:38:28 CHAT Japkot: I haven't seen a week of them 02:38:42 CHAT Zynethyst: wait 02:38:49 CHAT JinxBinx: can you put a message on my wall 02:38:50 CHAT Zynethyst: nvm 02:38:52 CHAT Zynethyst: okay 02:39:01 CHAT JinxBinx: it's just my idea idk if everyone will agree with it 02:39:41 CHAT Katiebug586: Ugh, this is getting annoying 02:39:46 CHAT Katiebug586: Jinx, let's just go 02:39:55 CHAT Zynethyst: if they dont i'm gonna do the alternative and go to personal common.css 02:40:09 CHAT Katiebug586: Japkot and Opal can handle this on their own 02:40:16 CHAT Zynethyst: katie 02:40:18 CHAT Zynethyst: stop 02:40:19 CHAT Zynethyst: please 02:40:23 CHAT Zynethyst: thanks 02:40:24 CHAT Japkot: Katie 02:40:27 CHAT Japkot: wtf was that 02:40:37 CHAT Japkot: can you stop with your stalkering please! 02:40:41 CHAT Katiebug586: I mean, you have the situation under control 02:40:45 CHAT Katiebug586: Ok 02:41:15 JOIN Vivid Dreams has joined the chat. 02:41:21 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Hey Grace 02:41:22 CHAT Vivid Dreams: Hello 02:41:24 CHAT Zynethyst: hi grace 02:41:25 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: "Jinx lets go" 02:41:29 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Wtf no 02:41:31 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Jinx is my son 02:41:36 CHAT Katiebug586: I'm sorry Opal 02:41:36 CHAT JinxBinx: hi bae 02:41:40 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: I know Jinx is your best bud but CHAT yeah what opal said 02:41:48 CHAT Katiebug586: Sorry 02:41:49 CHAT Japkot: Hey Vivid 02:41:49 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: I have an idea for bot css 02:41:51 CHAT Vivid Dreams: @andre and opal 02:41:58 CHAT Japkot: Zyn 02:41:58 CHAT Katiebug586: I'm a big bag of mistakes her 02:41:58 CHAT Vivid Dreams: Andre can I talk to you? 02:42:00 CHAT Katiebug586: Here* 02:42:09 CHAT Zynethyst: sure grace 02:42:13 CHAT Japkot: Just because you have a bot 02:42:21 CHAT Japkot: doesen't mean you can walk back willy nilly 02:42:44 CHAT Japkot: . 02:43:28 CHAT Zynethyst: just because youre staff doesnt mean you can be rude to others 02:43:36 CHAT Zynethyst: because i took that as a insult 02:43:46 CHAT Japkot: I meant not to be rude 02:43:50 CHAT Katiebug586: Wow, this is intense 02:43:53 CHAT Zynethyst: sure u didnt 02:44:21 CHAT Japkot: I'm sure it will swing this in your favour 02:44:22 CHAT Katiebug586: That's not a racial slur 02:44:29 CHAT Katiebug586: I'm just on someone's side 02:44:30 CHAT Zynethyst: im just pointing it out 02:44:34 JOIN JinxBinx has joined the chat. 02:44:42 CHAT Zynethyst: jeez japk youre being really rude 02:44:48 CHAT Katiebug586: How is that a racial slur, exactly? 02:44:52 CHAT Zynethyst: katie jap is a racial slur for japanese people 02:44:55 CHAT Japkot: OH FUCK ME 02:45:06 CHAT Japkot: ITS 5:44 AND I CANT DEAL WITH THIS SHIT 02:45:08 CHAT Katiebug586: Jap is a NICKNAME for JapKot 02:45:15 CHAT Katiebug586: Stop trying to cause drama and bring me into this 02:45:25 CHAT Japkot: Katie 02:45:28 CHAT Japkot: stfu for a second 02:45:32 CHAT Zynethyst: MY GOD KATIE IM NOT TRYING TO CAUSE DRAMA 02:45:35 CHAT Japkot: Ands stop minimodding 02:47:35 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Lapis Lazubot v1.8: Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. 02:47:36 CHAT JinxBinx: SHES RAGINF IN THE CHAT 02:47:45 CHAT Zynethyst: WHAT CHAT 02:47:47 CHAT Zynethyst: LINK ME 02:48:01 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Same please I gotta see this 02:48:07 CHAT Japkot: yeah! 02:48:09 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: where 02:48:13 CHAT JinxBinx: ITS THE CHAT SHE MADE DOR THE RP 02:48:22 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: UH 02:48:24 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: uh 02:48:28 CHAT Zynethyst: where 02:48:31 CHAT JinxBinx: Katiebug586: Steven:"Sadie! What's wrong?!" CHAT Katiebug586: I got banned for NO REASON CHAT Katiebug586: Jinx, please unban me, I'm not going to minimod CHAT titties: I can't unban for some reason wtf is this CHAT CHAT Options 02:48:41 CHAT Zynethyst: what chat 02:48:43 CHAT JinxBinx: YOU WANT ME TO LINK IM F 02:48:46 CHAT Zynethyst: yes 02:48:58 CHAT Japkot: please? 02:49:06 CHAT JinxBinx: http://us22.chatzy.com/95962314358096#0 02:49:06 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: wouldn't that just make things worse or 02:49:08 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: oh 02:49:12 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: okay 02:49:58 CHAT Japkot: I'm urmum 02:50:08 CHAT JinxBinx: I CAN'T BREATHE 02:50:08 CHAT Japkot: sorry lana 02:50:12 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ? 02:51:28 CHAT Zynethyst: tampon 02:51:31 CHAT Zynethyst: dujour 02:51:46 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: I am pretty sure doing this is kinda making things worse tbh 02:53:11 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: but then again what do i know i have no idea what you guys are doing in that chat 02:57:15 CHAT Japkot: she's more desperate then angry 03:01:58 CHAT Japkot: OH GOD 03:02:01 CHAT Japkot: HE BLOCKED ME 03:02:03 CHAT Japkot: LOL 03:02:05 CHAT JinxBinx: EVERY 03:02:07 CHAT JinxBinx: FUCKING 03:02:08 CHAT JinxBinx: TIME 03:02:28 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: blocked who 03:02:30 CHAT Japkot: me 03:02:42 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: who blocked who 03:02:44 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: and where 03:02:48 CHAT Japkot: Katie blocked me 03:02:52 CHAT Japkot: http://www.chatzy.com/74314712389022 03:03:01 CHAT Japkot: avenge me lana! 03:03:18 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: im already there 03:03:25 CHAT Japkot: avenge me more 03:03:28 CHAT Zynethyst: katie blocked me too 03:03:33 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: LOL I WAS BLOCKED 03:03:36 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: FUCKIN VIRGIN 03:03:38 CHAT Zynethyst: FUCK 03:03:38 CHAT Zynethyst: SHIT 03:03:39 CHAT Zynethyst: ASS 03:03:40 CHAT Zynethyst: CUNT 03:03:40 CHAT Japkot: It was so funny though 03:03:44 CHAT Zynethyst: cunta lie fondant 03:03:46 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: i wass trevor's left testicle 03:03:47 JOIN JinxBinx has joined the chat. 03:03:51 CHAT Zynethyst: i was impersonating raelcontro 03:03:52 CHAT Japkot: I was urmum 03:04:12 CHAT Japkot: then I changed to Stalker 03:04:24 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: I am going to be honest, this is pretty low in my opinion but what to i know honestly i'm just stick in the mud Ember 03:04:33 CHAT Japkot: Ember 03:04:39 CHAT Japkot: we are avenging Jinx 03:04:51 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I was blocked too lol 03:04:53 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I was yallsuch 03:05:29 CHAT Japkot: I am too lazy to change my IP 03:05:46 JOIN AmethystPearlFusion has joined the chat. 03:05:48 CHAT JinxBinx: that was really funny omg 03:05:51 CHAT Japkot: Jinx 03:05:56 CHAT Japkot: did you see me impersonating you 03:06:03 CHAT JinxBinx: yES 03:06:05 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: I am pretty sure Jinx is able to handle this themselves but who cares 03:06:07 CHAT JinxBinx: LMAO 03:06:16 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: jinx 03:06:22 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ask for the administrator passsword 03:06:26 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: to invite omeone from canon 03:06:34 CHAT Japkot: I need to go doe 03:06:41 CHAT JinxBinx: why tf would I do that shell know 03:06:42 CHAT Japkot: Good night everyone 03:06:48 CHAT JinxBinx: awh bye japk 03:06:48 CHAT Japkot: I had a blast 03:07:12 CHAT Vivid Dreams: o cya japk 03:07:55 CHAT Zynethyst: http://www.chatzy.com/77005141840199 03:08:03 CHAT Zynethyst: come here trevor impersonations welcome 03:08:41 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Aren't we not supposed to link chatrooms 03:09:31 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: show it to trevor when we done 03:10:36 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I'm pretty sure it applies to all chatrooms 03:10:43 CHAT Vivid Dreams: http://steven-universe-fanbase.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Moonstone_(Grace) a sucky page 03:10:48 CHAT Vivid Dreams: and jinx what does it apply to 03:10:59 CHAT JinxBinx: for categories? 03:11:05 CHAT Vivid Dreams: no. chat roomsw. 03:11:07 CHAT Vivid Dreams: *rooms 03:11:11 CHAT JinxBinx: oh 03:11:16 CHAT JinxBinx: just wiki chatrooms 03:11:21 CHAT Vivid Dreams: only not allowed to link other wiki chats..o-yeah 03:11:44 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Still this seems 03:11:46 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Wrong 03:11:51 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: urmum 03:12:22 CHAT JinxBinx: link it in pm next time pls 03:12:33 CHAT Vivid Dreams: ok 03:13:11 CHAT Vivid Dreams: SHAT 03:13:20 CHAT Vivid Dreams: I FORGOT TO CATEGORIZE MY FIRST PAGE HERE XD 03:13:21 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Katie's annoying and all, but still 03:13:53 JOIN JinxBinx has joined the chat. 03:14:13 CHAT Vivid Dreams: let me categorize it brb\ 03:15:09 CHAT JinxBinx: wait is that to hurt katie? 03:15:12 CHAT JinxBinx: please don't 03:15:24 CHAT JinxBinx: she can be irritable but she doesn't deserve that 03:15:36 CHAT Zynethyst: we're not hurting here 03:15:38 CHAT Zynethyst: *her 03:15:41 CHAT JinxBinx: meanwhile idc about Trevor 03:15:41 CHAT Zynethyst: its not the same chat 03:15:44 CHAT JinxBinx: OH 03:15:47 CHAT JinxBinx: Olay 03:15:47 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: guys 03:15:50 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: do we show the thing 03:15:51 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: to trevor 03:15:59 CHAT Vivid Dreams: lets not 03:16:05 CHAT JinxBinx: no 03:16:13 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: wow 03:16:14 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: grace 03:16:17 CHAT Vivid Dreams: we may not like him but I don't think we should tbh 03:16:21 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: since when did u not capitalize ur letters 03:16:23 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: there we go 03:16:30 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: good gracie 03:16:32 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: /me pets 03:16:34 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: /me fucks 03:16:40 CHAT JinxBinx: /me slaps enchio 03:16:45 CHAT Vivid Dreams: ENCHI NO 03:16:48 CHAT JinxBinx: get the fuck off bae u twat 03:17:08 CHAT Vivid Dreams: some huge categorizing I did. XD 03:17:21 CHAT JinxBinx: good job ;u; 03:17:25 CHAT Vivid Dreams: http://steven-universe-fanbase.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Moonstone_(Grace) 03:17:56 CHAT JinxBinx: nP ;u; 03:18:05 CHAT Vivid Dreams: and my ears hurt oml 03:18:26 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: grace 03:18:29 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: on a scale of 1-10 03:18:30 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: how mlg am i 03:19:38 CHAT Vivid Dreams: so pretty h-i mean good. :^) 03:20:08 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: 23:19:39 Enchidio: areidis grace mysteria has sent pictures of pornography to me, ban her pls 03:20:14 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: rekt kid 03:20:21 CHAT Vivid Dreams: ENCHI YOU LIAR 03:20:34 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: what do u mean 03:20:47 CHAT Vivid Dreams: ok 03:20:56 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: how do u know 03:21:09 CHAT Vivid Dreams: becuz I did-ok forget it. 03:21:36 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: hoe 03:21:50 CHAT Vivid Dreams: o oki 03:22:16 CHAT Vivid Dreams: wait let me check something 03:22:29 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: jk fam 03:22:31 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: even tho 03:22:33 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: it was obvious 03:23:11 CHAT Vivid Dreams: is it just me tho 03:23:17 CHAT Vivid Dreams: or does abalone look like ammolite 03:23:22 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: urmum 03:24:04 CHAT Vivid Dreams: why can't false pearl be real ;;; 12:06:01 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Logging... 12:06:01 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:06:26 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Wtf 12:06:29 CHAT Zynethyst: !info 12:06:32 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Theres plenty to log 12:06:48 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Let me try again. 12:06:50 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Logging... 12:06:51 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 12:06:53 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: There 12:07:04 CBOT Lapis Lazubot: All logs] - Today] 12:07:10 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Good job darling 12:10:44 CHAT Rena-Shi: . 12:10:51 JOIN Peridoork has joined the chat. 12:11:03 CHAT Rena-Shi: hi peri 12:11:05 CHAT Peridoork: Hey 12:11:10 CHAT IrisIsBestPrincess: hi peri 12:11:13 CHAT Peridoork: Artsy 12:11:24 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Hello Peridoork 12:12:02 CHAT Peridoork: What did you do? 12:12:10 CHAT Peridoork: Why you have been demoted? 12:13:07 CHAT Vivid Dreams: trolling 12:13:22 CHAT Peridoork: oh 12:13:26 CHAT Peridoork: Opal 12:13:30 CHAT Peridoork: take care 12:13:35 CHAT Peridoork: http://steven-universe-fanbase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Peridoork/Uncategorized_Images_-_For_Admins 12:14:24 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Oh 12:14:24 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Uh 12:14:28 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Peridoork 12:14:35 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: That page really isn't needed 12:14:59 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: We can find images that aren't categorized by checking the recent images with Special:Images 12:15:14 CHAT Peridoork: ok 12:15:20 CHAT Peridoork: then use it] 12:15:22 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: http://steven-universe-fanbase.wikia.com/wiki/File:YyaLapis2.png 12:15:24 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: And besides 12:15:29 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: This was already categorized 12:15:48 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: http://steven-universe-fanbase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Startropolis_Logo_for_Odrey.png 12:15:49 CHAT Peridoork: to be categorized/are unused 12:15:52 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: As was this 12:15:54 CHAT Peridoork: are unused 12:16:05 CHAT Peridoork: read 12:16:09 CHAT Peridoork: corectly 12:16:52 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: I can't understand most of the things you say 12:16:54 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Tbh 12:17:07 CHAT Peridoork: why? 12:23:51 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Its just the way you word things 12:24:36 CHAT Zynethyst: WHO THE FUCK DELETED THE STARTROPOLIS LOGO 12:24:51 CHAT Zynethyst: i was about to put that on a safehaven 12:25:48 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: /me raises hand* 12:25:51 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: It was unused 12:26:18 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: You can just reupload it 12:27:56 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 12:27:57 CHAT Zynethyst: true 12:28:03 QUIT Vivid Dreams has left the chat. 12:28:12 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry for overeacting 12:28:33 CHAT AmethystPearlFusion: Its fine^ 12:29:40 JOIN Zynethyst has joined the chat. 12:29:46 CHAT Zynethyst: yay my css works 12:29:48 CHAT IrisIsBestPrincess: i feel like RPing tbh 12:30:51 CHAT Rena-Shi: same 12:31:01 JOIN Vivid Dreams has joined the chat. 12:31:36 JOIN Zynethyst has joined the chat. 12:31:38 CHAT IrisIsBestPrincess: ok 12:33:04 CHAT Zynethyst: test 12:33:06 CHAT Zynethyst: passed 12:33:12 JOIN Zynethyst has joined the chat. 12:34:22 CHAT IrisIsBestPrincess: brb 12:35:20 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/pOJQf/0a448a6dc7.png 12:35:24 CHAT Zynethyst: yay for personal css 12:37:09 CHAT Vivid Dreams: now actual brb 2016 04 23